Lista artykułów (WoTC RPG)
Artykuły dotyczące SWRPG (WoTC), to lista artykułów wydawanych on-line (Wizards,com) dotyczących gry fabularnej Star Wars: Roleplaying Game (WoTC) wydawanej przez Wizards of the Coast. Artykuły najczęściej uściślają reguły gry lub zajmują się jakimś ciekawym zagadnieniem dotyczącym gry. ''Lista artykułów:'' *Star Wars Gamer **Understanding The Jedi Code **Duel of The Fates‎ **Shipbuilding Secrets **Tatooine Grudge Match **University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Life: The Marvel Series‎ **The Anzati‎ **A Legacy of Starships‎‎ **Special Ops: The Privateer‎ **University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Life: The Duros **Chance Cube: Random Cargo Generator‎ **Rogues Gallery: Droids and the People Who Love Them **University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Life: The Jawas **Scouting Report: Spaceports and Landing Pads **Look Sir, Droids! **Galaxy's Most Wanted: Mr. X **The Smuggler's Alliance **The Force of Music **Rogues Gallery: Tree-Huggers **The Starhoppers of Aduba-3 **Secrets of Kashyyyk **Starfaring Jungles: Exploring Ithorian Herd Ships **Ships of the Smuggler's Alliance **Special Ops: The Shaman **Chance Cube: Critical Care **University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Life: The Advozsec **Rogues Gallery: Darksiders **The Emperor's Pawns **The Seeds of Villainy **The Sith Compendium **A Campaign Guide to the Centrality **University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Life: The Chiss **Special Ops: The Charlatan **Special Ops: The Slicer **Rogues Gallery: Bounty Hunters **How The Other Half Hunts **Bounties to Die For **Survival Strategies **Unusual Suspects **University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Life: The Nikto **Special Ops: The Freelancer **Rogues Gallery: Fringers **Next Stop: Bartyn's Landing **Secrets of Mos Eisley **Harbingers of Doom: Starships of The Bounty Hunters **Alien Anthology Addendum **Galaxy's Most Wanted: Scourge of the Desert **University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Life: The Anx **Special Ops: The Dilettante **Special Ops: The Vehicle Ace **Rogues Gallery: Yuuzhan Vong **The Vaynai Archipelago **I, Yuuzhan Vong **Faster, Starfighter, Kill! Kill! **Galaxy's Most Wanted: Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master **Dice, Camera, Action! **University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Life: The Priapulin **Special Ops: The Sector Ranger **Special Ops: The Mercenary **Rogues Gallery: Pilots for Hire **Endor and The Modell Sector **On Wings of Rogues **Wraith Squadron **Running The Belt **University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Life: The Nosaurians **Dice, Camera, Action! - The McGuffin **Special Ops: The Jedi Weapon Master **Special Ops: Battle Empath **Rogues Gallery: City Slickers **Galactic Power Brokers **Droid Starships **University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Life: The Clawdites **Zam Wesell **Dice, Camera, Action! - The Big Twist **Special Ops: The Sharpshooter **Special Ops: The Medic *Jedi Counseling **Jedi Counseling 1: Drain Energy **Jedi Counseling 2: AT-ATs **Jedi Counseling 3: NJO Ships **Jedi Counseling 4: Friendship **Jedi Counseling 5: Lightsaber Fumbles **Jedi Counseling 6: Shipbuilding **Jedi Counseling 7: Carbonite Freezing **Jedi Counseling 8: One-Handed! **Jedi Counseling 9: Spinning Ships **Jedi Counseling 10: Force Lightning **Jedi Counseling 11: Illusion Confusion **Jedi Counseling 12: Ewok Jedi? **Jedi Counseling 13: The Force **Jedi Counseling 14: Run Away! **Jedi Counseling 15: Dark Side Points **Jedi Counseling 16: New Rules? **Jedi Counseling 17: Killing Coruscant **Jedi Counseling 18: Cortosis Bullets **Jedi Counseling 19: Illusion Confusion 2 **Jedi Counseling 20: Boom! **Jedi Counseling 21: Telepathy **Jedi Counseling 22: Sever Force **Jedi Counseling 23: Twi'lek Lobotomies **Jedi Counseling 24: Dazed and Stunned **Jedi Counseling 25: Dark Side Downside **Jedi Counseling 26: Eye On Ion **Jedi Counseling 27: "We Loot the Bodies!" **Jedi Counseling 28: Zabrak Head-Butts **Jedi Counseling 29: 'Sabers for Sale **Jedi Counseling 30: Cross Breeding **Jedi Counseling 31: Blastin' Jedi **Jedi Counseling 32: Jedi Vs. Door **Jedi Counseling 33: Double Trouble **Jedi Counseling 34: Shifty Shi'ido **Jedi Counseling 35: Orange Alert **Jedi Counseling 36: Rock On! **Jedi Counseling 37: Up the Walls **Jedi Counseling 38: Tech Talk **Jedi Counseling 39: Big Deflections **Jedi Counseling 40: Grenade Aid **Jedi Counseling 41: Fake Death Stars **Jedi Counseling 42: Wing Things **Jedi Counseling 43: Droid Drain **Jedi Counseling 44: Grapplin' **Jedi Counseling 45: Affect Mind **Jedi Counseling 46: Droid Jedi? **Jedi Counseling 47: Clone Cost **Jedi Counseling 48: Dark Side Points 2 **Jedi Counseling 49: Hit Me! **Jedi Counseling 50: JD's Last **Jedi Counseling 51 **Jedi Counseling 52: Zap! **Jedi Counseling 53: Backups **Jedi Counseling 54: Pursuit **Jedi Counseling 55: Ship Squadrons **Jedi Counseling 56 **Jedi Counseling 57 **Jedi Counseling 58 **Jedi Counseling 59 **Jedi Counseling 60 **Jedi Counseling 61 **Jedi Counseling 62 **Jedi Counseling 63 **Jedi Counseling 64 **Jedi Counseling 65 **Jedi Counseling 66 **Jedi Counseling 67 **Jedi Counseling 68 **Jedi Counseling 69 **Jedi Counseling 70 **Jedi Counseling 71 **Jedi Counseling 72 **Jedi Counseling 73 **Jedi Counseling 74 **Jedi Counseling 75 **Jedi Counseling 76 **Jedi Counseling 77 **Jedi Counseling 78 **Jedi Counseling 79 **Jedi Counseling 80 **Jedi Counseling 81 **Jedi Counseling 82 **Jedi Counseling 83 **Jedi Counseling 84 **Jedi Counseling 85 **Jedi Counseling 86 **Jedi Counseling 87 **Jedi Counseling 88 **Jedi Counseling 89 **Jedi Counseling 90 **Jedi Counseling 91 **Jedi Counseling 92 **Jedi Counseling 93 **Jedi Counseling 94 **Jedi Counseling 95 **Jedi Counseling 96 **Jedi Counseling 97 **Jedi Counseling 98 **Jedi Counseling 99 **Jedi Counseling 100: Saga Edition overview! **Jedi Counseling 101: Saga Edition's New Damage System and More **Jedi Counseling 102: Saga Edition's Heroic Classes and Q&As on Twin Attack **Jedi Counseling 103: Defense, Offense, and Rules on Mini Names **Jedi Counseling 104: The Last Word on Saga Edition, and Lots of Words on Commander Effects **Jedi Counseling 105 **Jedi Counseling 106 **Jedi Counseling 107: Trigger Happy **Jedi Counseling 108: Readied Actions and Jedi Spirits **Jedi Counseling 109: Free Actions Aren't Free **Jedi Counseling 110: Dark Side Variant Rules **Jedi Counseling 111: Atonement Ain't Easy **Jedi Counseling 112: Proficient in Proficiencies **Jedi Counseling 113: Jedi Mind Tricks: Let's You and Him Fight! **Jedi Counseling 114: Contextual Healing **Jedi Counseling 115: Dry Docks and Hangar Bays *Living Force Campaign **New Crimelord: Rufus Trammel (2001) **Two Heads Aren't Better Than One (2001) **Liriana: Dark Force Witch of Cularin (2001) **No Droids for You! (2001) **Over Thaere (2001) **Shades of Meaning (2001) **Transmissions (2001) **Yri Worms Wreak Havoc for Miners (2001) **Cularin's Lady Senator, Lavina Wren (2001) **Troop Movements (2001) **The Cartel's Gift (2001) **Living Force, Year Two: Delving Deeper (2002) **Senator Wren's Social Calendar (2002) **Gang War (2002) **Transmissions: February 2002 (2002) **Discussions With Lanius (2002) **Into the Academy (2002) **Transmissions: March 2002 (2002) **Life in the Shadows (2002) **Now I Am the Master (2002) **A Dark Cult (2002) **The Sith Fortress (2002) **A Friendly Face (2002) **Transmissions: May 2002 (2002) **Profile of an Assassin (2002) **Transmissions: July 2002 (2002) **Dragon of the Desert (2002) **Dark on Dark (2002) **A Changing Galaxy (2002) **The Cell Revisited (2002) **Transmissions: August 2002 (2002) **Further Discussions With Lanius (2002) **Renna's Transport Service (2002) **Rebirth (2002) **Shadow Droids (2002) **The Creaking Gate (2002) **Trade and Trade Alike (2002) **Living Force 2003 Preview (2002) **Celebrate SoroSuub (2002) **That Is Nirama's Word (2002) **Winter Fantasy Preview (2002) **Get 'em While They're Hot! (2002) **A Mother's Memoirs (2003) **Cularin's Militia: Exposed! (2003) **Friendship in the Order (2003) **The Lost (2003) **Tilnes Falling (2003) **Felanil Baaks, Jedi Artisan (2003) **Something to Mull Over (2003) **Jedi Artisan Prestige Class (2003) **Stories of Caarimon (2003) **Long Live the Republic (2003) **Jedi Artisan Contest (2003) **Burnout (2003) **Devan (2003) **Memoirs (2003) **Trouble Follows Us (2003) **The Darkstaff (2003) **Thurm Loogg Speaks (2003) **Jurisdiction (2003) **You Are Not a Jedi Yet (2003) **News of the Wyrd (2003) **Cularin at Night (2003) **Conversations With Lanius (2003) **Thaere Is Not Your Friend (2003) **Who Is Baylan? (2003) **Trammel's Move (2003) **False Horizon (2003) **Destabilization (2004) **Reidi Artom's Expansion Manifesto (2004) **Smuggler's Trade (2004) **Riboga's Legacy (2004) **Conflict and Mastery (2004) **Manifesto My Foot (2004) **Only a Master of Evil (2004) **Home of Wisdom (2004) **Tales of Nub Saar (2004) **Martial Arts (2004) **The Hunt Begins (2004) **Merr-Sonn (2004) **Swoop and Dive (2004) **Insecurities (2004) **Jungle Warfare (2004) **Political Platforms (2004) **The Duel (2004) **Metatheran Promise (2004) **Droid Rights (2004) **Double Cross (2004) **Into the Woods (2004) **Lockdown (2004) **Conversation in Shadow (2004) **Kilassin For Hire (2004) **Sacrifices (2004) **Cause of the Month (2004) **Making of a Witch (2004) **Further Conversations with Lanius (2004) **Academic Review (2004) **Professionals at Work (2004) **View from the Roof (2004) **Priorities (2004) **Zero Zero Zero (2004) **Displacement (2004) **Ezil's Return (2004) **Tramsig's Plan (2004) **Reprieves (2005) **The Oblee (2005) **Simplicity (2005) **The Best Defense (2005) **Everyone's a Critic (2005) **Conspiracy (2005) **Banner Days (2005) **Conversations With Lanius (2005) **All Comers (2005) **Osten Dal'Nay (2005) **Cloud Force (2005) **Time After Time (2005) **Idiosyncrasies (2005) **Tilnes (2005) **Sith Battlelords (2005) **Hearts of Green and Gold (2005) **Remember When (2005) **What Are We, Then? (2005) **Yara: The Unauthorized Biography (2005) **In All Things Balance (2005) **Home Again (2005) **Cularin Emergency Announcement (2005) **Farewell (2005) **Life According to Meelo (2005) **Grudge Match (2006) Kategoria:Artykuły (WoTC RPG)